Une dernière danse
by xx-amaterasu-xx
Summary: [SPOIL Ch 700] Cinq ans après la Grande Guerre, nos héros ont tous grandi. Tous vivent en paix, et chacun a trouvé son bonheur. Lors d'une fête organisée à l'occasion du règne du 7éme Hokage Naruto, tous les ninjas se retrouvent, tous heureux à l'exception d'une jeune femme. Ino est dépitée à l'idée de voir son plus grand amour heureux, tenant entre ses bras sa déesse des sables.


**Mot de l'auteure: **Nous y sommes, le chapitre 700, marquant la fin de Naruto et de toute une légende pour moi. Naruto a beaucoup marqué mon enfance et mon adolescence, j'ai grandi avec (Je le lis depuis 10ans). C'est aussi le manga qui m'a présenté le monde des fanfics, et qui m'a beaucoup inspiré. Jadis j'écrivais des histoires innocentes, de jeunes ninjas en vacances et tout un tas d'autres scénarios innocents et drôles... Puis au fil des années j'ai commencé à mûrir et à écrire principalement des histoires liées au scénario du manga. Toutes aussi tristes et réalistes les unes que les autres (Sur des sujets assez sensibles). Je précise que mes deux couples préférés sont Shikamaru X Ino et Neji X Tenten. Ceux qui ont lu le dernier chapitre comprendront mon... désespoir, à la vue de tous mes rêves d'enfant s'envoler comme ça :pleure:. Et donc j'écris cette fanfic, en l'honneur de Shikamaru et Ino, comme pour me consoler, sans pour autant changer le scénario du chapitre 700. Ce sera sûrement la dernière que j'écrirai sur eux, dramatique bien sur, vu que Kishimoto a décidé de briser mon petit coeur de fandom. :pleure BEAUCOUP:. L'histoire se déroule 5 ans après la grande guerre, en l'occurrence avant le dernier chapitre. J'ai imaginé ce qui se serait passé entre temps, entre le chapitre 699 et 700. Bonne lecture !

**Une Dernière Danse**

La grande guerre avait enfin pris fin, et les jeunes ninjas avaient retrouvé la paix aux bras de leurs villages respectifs. Le monde n'avait jamais été aussi paisible, les gens jamais aussi souriants. La fin du Tsukuyomi était comme un réveil d'un cauchemar qui avait fait réaliser aux villageois les valeurs de l'humanité.

Cinq ans se sont écroulés depuis. Et en ce grand jour le 6éme hokage, Kakashi Hatake, passait la relève à son disciple de toujours, le héro de la grande guerre, Naruto Uzumaki. Il était à présent septième du nom. Ce dernier n'avait jamais été si heureux. Et comme un bonheur n'arrive jamais seul, sa femme Hinata avait en ce même jour donné naissance à leur premier bébé, une magnifique fille qu'ils ont appelée Himawari. Ils s'étaient mariés une année auparavant, et leur mariage avait marqué la première union de leur génération. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à vivre le grand amour. Aussi improbable que cela ne le paraisse, Sasuke, après être rentré d'un voyage de deux ans avait cédé à l'amour de Sakura. Pendant ce long voyage où il était parti découvrir ce monde qu'il avait longtemps négligé, il a réalisé les valeurs de nombreuses choses. En rentrant, il avait avoué à Sakura son amour. Elle, qui avait toujours attendu le retour de son premier amour, elle, qui n'avait jamais pu enterrer ses sentiments malgré les blessures qu'il lui avait infligé... Elle avait enfin remporté la plus grande victoire de sa vie. Elle était officiellement la compagne de Sasuke. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis trois années et en ce grand jour, son ventre était arrondi. Elle était à son cinquième mois de grossesse, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sasuke qui voyait enfin son clan revivre. Ce dernier n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, bien qu'il essayait de masquer sa joie sous son air froid habituel. Voir son meilleur ami réaliser son plus grand rêve, avoir une fillette, et puis voir sa compagne Sakura toute ronde et épanouie le comblait d'un bonheur jamais éprouvé auparavant.

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls, Kiba aussi avait succombé au charme d'une demoiselle de leur village. Choji quant à lui, courrait après Karui qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais elle ne pouvait cacher son affection pour lui. Même Shikamaru ne faisait pas l'exception. Lui, qui s'est toujours plaint des femmes, était en réalité le premier de sa génération à sortir officiellement avec Temari. Avant même la grande guerre, mais il n'en avait parlé à personne et évitait de l'exhiber pas pour éviter les remarques inutiles.

Quant à Ino... elle n'allait pas bien. Elle avait malgré tout, elle aussi, été éperdument amoureuse de Sasuke lors de son enfance. Et pourtant, le voir aujourd'hui aussi heureux auprès de sa meilleure amie lui faisait très plaisir. Il n'étaient pas la raison de son inconsolable peine. Elle avait, à vrai dire, depuis des années développé un amour fou pour un autre homme. Non, en fait ,elle avait toujours aimé _cet_ homme, depuis sa tendre enfance. Mais elle le niait fièrement par orgueil, pour ne pas perdre contre Sakura, et pour ne pas perdre contre _lui_. Oui, elle l'avait toujours aimé, son meilleur ami d'enfance, sa moitié, _son _Shikamaru...

Ino n'était pas une fille dupe. Depuis son enfance, elle savait qu'elle ne le laissait pas insensible. Il se disputait tout le temps avec elle pour un oui et pour un non. Mais dès qu'elle lui tournait le dos, elle pouvait sentir ses regards sur elle, ses petites attentions, ses messages cachés derrière son éternel "tu es chiante". Et ça l'amusait de le voir aussi éperdu d'elle. Ca l'amusait de le manœuvrer ainsi. Ca flattait son orgueil de le voir aussi amoureux d'elle alors qu'elle lui montrait presque volontairement qu'il n'arrivera jamais à l'atteindre. Elle aimait ce petit jeu. Puis, un jour suite à une de leurs quotidiennes disputes, après qu'elle lui ait tourné le dos pour l'énième fois, elle n'avait pas senti _ce _regard sur elle. Puis, petit à petit, les petites attentions quotidiennes avaient commencées à se faire rares, puis... plus rien. Ils avaient grandis à cette époque, et leur professeur qui avait toujours coutume de les taquiner sur une éventuelle histoire d'amour entre eux avait donné l'âme. Et c'était... comme si tout était mort avec lui. Shikamaru était devenu plus sérieux, plus fort, mais surtout, il prenait de la distance. Et Ino ne pouvait supporter ça. Le départ de Sasuke l'avait déjà affecté, plus la mort de leur professeur, et maintenant, lui, LUI, était devenu comme absent.

Puis est venue la grande guerre, durant laquelle elle avait combattu à ses cotés. Après leur victoire, elle pensait que tout redeviendrait comme avant entre eux, mais non. A vrai dire, Shikamaru était en permanence dans les nuages. Il ne la regardait plus du coin de l'œil, ne détournait plus le regard quand elle le fixait, ne venait plus la voir dans sa boutique, ne lui proposait plus de s'entrainer, ne la raccompagnait plus jusqu'à chez elle, ne lui disait plus qu'elle était chiante... Il s'était comme crée un mur entre lui et elle. Elle, qui pouvait le comprendre et voir au plus profond de lui par un simple regard ne pouvait plus le cerner. Elle avait maintes fois pensé à utiliser ses jutsus pour essayer de comprendre ce qui avait changé, mais n'osait pas. Elle redoutait le pire, et elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait surtout pas accepter ces doutes qui la hantaient... Elle avait commencé à la voir trainer avec une fille qu'il avait combattu lors de l 'examen de Chunin, Temari. Ino n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Temari. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme une menace, depuis l'époque de l'examen de Chunin. Et même après l'unification de tous les villages pour la grande guerre, elle continuait de la considérer comme un danger. Ino avait commencé à son tour à regarder Shikamaru du coin de l'œil, à baisser le regard lorsqu'il lui parlait... Parfois, elle pouvait le trouver entrain de rêvasser en regardant les nuages. Et là, son regard était serein, un léger sourire parsemait ses lèvres. Il avait ce même _regard doux _avec lequel il fixait Ino il y a des années de cela, et qui s'était endurci avec les années. Les doutes de Ino s'étaient officialisés quelques mois après la grande guerre. Elle avait appris que Shikamaru avait loué un appartement et qu'il avait décidé de ne plus vivre avec ses parents. Elle avait aussi remarqué qu'il ne trainait plus beaucoup avec ses vieux amis et partait souvent en mission, mais de là à s'installer seul... ça la choquait un peu. Elle avait décidé de lui faire la surprise et d'aller lui rendre visite, lui cuisiner un bon plat et puis parler avec lui comme au bon vieux temps. Elle était persuadée que si elle faisait ça, il retomberait dans sa toile et que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Elle s'était faite une beauté et était partie faire les courses puis, arrivée devant son appartenait, a sonné, sonné, et re-sonné, comme elle aimait tant le faire.

Shikamaru avait ouvert la porte. Il avait les cheveux détachés et mouillés. Quelques gouttes coulaient le long de son torse nu et portait seulement une serviette autour de son bassin. Elle se rappelle encore de chaque courbe de son corps, car c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu torse nu. Il semblait comme surpris et choqué de la voir débarquer à l'improviste, avec plein de courses. Il lui avait demandé :

- Ino? Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais ici?

Sans beaucoup de manières, comme au bon vieux temps, elle le poussa légèrement et dépassa le seuil de la porte.

- J'ai appris que tu vivais tout seul, et je sais combien mon ami est paresseux... alors je suis venue te préparer à manger et passer un peu de temps avoir toi, tu n'avais rien de prévu, si?

Elle se rappelle encore de l'impression qu'avait affiché Shikamaru ce jour là. Il n'avait jamais semblé si gêné, si désolé, si.. triste. Il avait posé la main sur l'épaule de Ino:

- Ino je... Il vaudrait mieux que tu... enfin, tu vois je ne suis pas...

Une voix les avait interrompus, une voix qui provenait de la chambre à coucher et qui cloua sur place Ino:

- Chéri? Il y a un problème?

Puis avait débarqué la personne en question. C'était Temari, qui était entrain de nouer sa chemise de nuit, les cheveux en pagaille.

- Oh, Ino ! Quelle surprise, bonjour !

Ino avait les yeux écarquillés, tremblait légèrement. Son cœur avait comme cessé de battre pendant quelques secondes. Elle fut saisie d'une chaleur suivie d'un froid qui la fit frissonner. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dire un mot que Temari s'approcha de Shikamaru et le tapota sur la tête:

- C'est comme ça que tu accueilles tes amis toi? Tu les laisses au seuil de la porte? Entre Ino ! Je suis vraiment désolée des manières de ce petit rustre, son cerveau fonctionne toujours en retard le matin ! Je te sers quelque chose à boire?

Ino était restée immobile, les yeux légèrement écarquillés sous le regard désolé de Shikamaru. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle sentit le monde tourner et fut prise comme d'une envie de vomir. Ce jour là, elle avait réalisé du fossé qui s'était creusé entre Shikamaru et elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre comme pour s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots, et répondit d'une voix entrecoupée :

- Je... je.. Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à faire.. au..au revoir !

Sur ces mots, Ino avait quitté la maison, anéantie. Temari était bel et bien la compagne de Shikamaru, et ce, depuis dieu sait combien de temps. Ce fossé était-il si grand au point qu'elle ne remarque pas qu'il était amoureux? Non... non, en fait elle le savait. Elle le savait très bien. Toutes ces "missions" que Shikamaru effectuait étaient seulement à Suna. Et elle avait savait que Temari était à Konoha depuis quelques mois pour des raisons "diplomatiques" avaient-on dit. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait ce qui se passait derrière le rideau. Mais sa fierté et son orgueil refusaient d'accepter que cet homme qui avait jadis été tellement amoureux d'elle puisse l'oublier et passer à autre chose. Pourquoi maintenant? Alors qu'elle avait enfin accepté ses vrais sentiments...

Suite à cet incident, elle avait passé des semaines à pleurer et à éviter Shikamaru. Celui ci n'avait pas cherché à lui expliquer la situation, il n'avait plus abordé le sujet d'ailleurs. Chaque fois qu'il la croisait, il parlait de missions ou d'arrangements familiaux, sans plus. Il continuait à mener sa vie tranquillement avec Temari. Ino s'auto-détruisait face à cette défaite. Elle s'oubliait en partant en mission aussi loin que possible, à faire la fête, à se bourrer la gueule... Et plus elle repensait à Shikamaru, plus elle se perdait. Elle entamait alors des parties de jambes en l'air avec le premier venu, comme pour se venger de lui, alors qu'il n'en savait rien, et qu'au pire, n'en avait rien à faire. Puis le lendemain de chaque aventure, elle restait tétanisée pendant des heures, incapable de rien. Seule dans son lit, elle repensait avec amertume à Shikamaru. Et là tout se brisait de nouveau autour d'elle. Elle en avait marre des fêtes nocturnes, des échos de la musique, du rire des gens. Son sourire avait flétri, sa peau avait pâli, ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, elle errait chaque soir de bar en bar. Sakura avait maintes fois essayé de lui parler car son changement était marquant, mais Ino refusait de parler, refusait de montrer sa faiblesse. Elle ne voulait pas que le monde sache que elle, cette fille si forte et si sure d'elle, était dans un état d'anéantissement total. Elle avait passé des mois ainsi, jusqu'à ce Sai entre dans sa vie. Ce jour là, elle était dans un bar, seule. Sai passait par le coin et en la voyant, s'est installé à coté d'elle. Ino l'avait toujours trouvé très beau. Mais le voir lui rappelait Sasuke, et se rappeler de Sasuke lui rappelait tout le temps qu'elle avait perdu avec lui, ce qui a eu raison de son histoire avec Shikamaru. Et là, elle soupirait pour l'énième fois de ce malheur qui la hantait jour et nuit. Sai lui avait souri d'un air candide:

- Bonsoir Ino

- Bonsoir.

- Tu es ravissante ce soir

Sai avait beaucoup changé. Il avait développé des sentiments, et avait appris à dire les choses qu'il éprouvait sans trop réfléchir aux conséquences. Il lui avait dit lors de leur première rencontre qu'elle était belle, même si à cette époque il ne le pensait pas particulièrement. Ino avait été très flattée ce jour là. Mais ce nouveau compliment qu'il lui avait fait et qui était sincère ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Elle s'était contentée de sourire tristement. Il termina:

- Mais je vois quelque chose en toi qui a disparu...

- Hm...

- Tu sais Ino, un des plus grands "talents" que j'ai acquis de mon entrainement est de savoir faire la différence entre un vrai et un faux sourire... Ce sourire que tu me fais là, il ne reflète pas ce que tu ressens.

Ino resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis but cul sec le verre qui se tenait face à elle avant de soupirer:

- Je ne ressens rien.

Sai avait souri puis avait sorti son carnet de dessins et ses pinceaux:

- Ne bouge pas

Ino avait soupiré encore une fois puis s'était resservie un autre verre. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle tournait en rond de bar en bar, des bras d'un homme à un autre sans vraiment se retrouver, sans vraiment comprendre où elle voulait aller. Sai lui avait tendu le dessin qu'il avait fait. C'était un portrait d'Ino, sur lequel son visage témoignait toute la douleur qu'elle avait au fond du cœur. Dans ce dessin, des larmes inondaient ses joues, ses cheveux se collaient à son visage et pourtant ses yeux reflétaient comme de l'espoir.

- Voilà ce que tu ressens en ce moment même, et ce que tu t'efforces de cacher.

Ino avait écarquillé les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Elle contemplait le dessin avant que des larmes ne viennent rejoindre les traits qu'avait peints Sai. Elle répliqua d'une voix déchirée:

- Sai... Je ne sais plus... ce que je fais... Je me sens tellement seule ! je l'aime tellement... je l'aime !

Sai l'avait contemplée quelques instants avant de la serrer entre ses bras. Ino s'était blottie, s'attachant aux vêtements de Sai, se cramponnant à lui de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier avait déposé un baiser sur son front. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à deviner de qui elle parlait:

- Ino... Shikamaru et Temari s'aiment. Et même si ça te détruit, tu dois l'accepter... Il faut faire des concessions dans la vie...

- ...Que vais-je devenir...

- Ca ira Ino... ça ira, je suis là à tes cotés... Tu peux compter sur moi.

Sai avait toujours apprécié le caractère de Ino. Lui, qui avait pendant des années étouffé ses sentiments admirait Ino car elle exhibait les siens librement et fièrement. La voir aujourd'hui perdue ainsi lui fondait le cœur, et sa bonté le poussait à l'épauler. Ce soir là, ils avaient dormi ensemble. Ils n'avaient rien fait, mais Sai avait passé la nuit à regarder Ino dormir, la trouvant irrésistiblement belle. Il voulait au départ se sentir un peu important en aidant une personne qu'il chérissait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais de nombreux mois se sont écroulés... Petit à petit, leur relation avait commencé à se tisser et Sai avait dégusté deux nouveaux sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Le premier était l'amour. En effet, il pensait toujours à elle. Il aimait lui faire des cadeaux, la cajoler, puis la voir sourire. Elle était devenue sa muse, son inspiration. Il ne dessinait qu'elle, et quand ce n'était pas sur ces toiles, c'était dans son esprit. Il aimait passer des heures à la regarder, à se mémoriser chaque trait de son visage, chaque courbe de son corps... et de là est né le deuxième sentiment: le désir. Il n'avait jamais eu d'aventure avec aucune femme, et Ino était son Aphrodite. La première fois que ses lèvres avaient rencontrées les siennes, c'était lui qui avait fait le pas, car il lui avait semblé que le monde s'écroulerait autour de lui s'il ne dégustait pas ses lèvres roses qu'il avait tant de fois dessiné. Il en avait la certitude: Ino était devenue pour lui le centre de l'univers, et il mourrait de ne pas être à ses cotés. Quant à Ino, elle essayait bien que mal de sceller son amour pour Shikamaru dans un coin de son cœur. Elle se disait qu'après tout, c'était "la vie", et voir Sai aussi éperdu d'elle atténuait sa solitude. Le jour où il lui avait confessé son amour, elle ne s'en était pas défendue et s'est engagée à oublier Shikamaru et à vivre, elle aussi. Shikamaru était parti à Suna pour trois ans comme ambassadeur de Konoha, et ne pas le croiser tous les jours lui avait donné l'illusion qu'elle l'avait oublié. Et c'est ainsi que les années s'étaient écroulées.

Le mariage de Naruto et Hinata avait rouvert la plaie dans le coeur de Ino. La cérémonie était grandiose, car c'était l'union de l'héritière des Hyugas avec le héro de Konoha. Tout le village était en fête, et des ninjas de tous les pays sont venus y assister. Shikamaru était revenu de Suna avec Temari pour y assister. Lors de l'échange de consentements, lorsque Ino a vu Hinata et Naruto dire ce "oui" du plus profond de leurs cœurs, s'embrassant devant la foule , riant de tout cœur et se jurant fidélité et amour, elle fit le bilan de sa vie. Plus elle regardait Shikamaru plus elle revenait en arrière, et plus elle s'en voulait d'avoir cru pouvoir surmonter. Ce soir là, elle avait décidé d'arrêter de se mentir. Sai l'aimait profondément, et ils sortaient ensemble depuis 3 ans. Mais pendant ces trois ans, elle n'avait fait que se mentir... elle avait honte de l'admettre, mais c'était un fait: Elle avait profité de lui pour ne pas être seule et détruite. Et sans donner trop d'explications, elle lui avoua qu'elle voulait mettre un terme à cette relation, puis est repartie vivre chez ses parents, laissant Sai seul, lui transmettant toute la douleur qu'elle avait au fond de son cœur.

Et ainsi une année s'écroula, et nous revenons à ce jour glorieux: Le jour où Naruto allait devenir 7éme Hokage. Tout le village était en fête, et le soir il y eut un grand diner en cet honneur dans une grande clairière magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion. Tous les vieux ninjas s'étaient retrouvés autour de la même table. Ino s'était attablée, regardant avec un triste sourire Naruto tout fier et content, le bras autour de l'épaule d'Hinata, qui venait de sortir de la clinique et qui serrait entre ses bras le fruit de leur amour. A coté d'elle étaient assis Sasuke et Sakura, dont le ventre était tout rond. Sasuke souriait du coin en passant sa main autour du ventre de sa bien aimée. Kakashi aussi était présent, et ravi de voir ses élèves devenir ce qu'ils sont. Kiba et sa fiancée étaient aussi attablés à coté de Shino qui n'avait pas vraiment changé. Ils regardaient leur petite camarade Hinata et son bébé avec beaucoup de fierté. Même Tsunade, Iruka, Yamato, Kurenai et son enfant les avaient rejoints. Kankuru et Gaara non plus n'avaient pas manqué au rendez vous, ravis de partager ce bonheur avec Naruto qui leur était un ami très précieux. Tenten était aussi venue accompagnée de Lee et Gai. Elle a eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la mort de Neji qu'elle a toujours aimé. Mais leur amour a été broyé par la guerre avant même qu'ils n'aient eu la chance d'entamer quoi que ce soit. Puis est arrivé Choji, avec Karui. Il se fit une joie de revoir Ino, et son sourire s'est élargi d'avantage à la vue de son meilleur ami Shikamaru débarquer main dans la main avec Temari. Cette vision au contraire effaça le léger sourire qu'avait Ino, qui sentit son cœur s'entailler soudainement. Sa gêne empira à l'arrivée de Sai, qui lui sourit malgré ce qui s'était passé entre eux, et qui partit s'assoir de l'autre coté de la table. Une fois tous les invités attablés, Naruto fut celui qui lança le discours de bienvenue:

- Mes amis, je vous remercie de tout mon cœur d'avoir tous répondu à l'invitation... Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour moi, aujourd'hui mon plus grand rêve s'est concrétisé ! Aujourd'hui j'ai pris la relève du 6éme Hokage, qui n'est d'autre que mon très cher sensei que voici !

Tous applaudirent Kakashi. Naruto termina:

- Et je tiens à vous dire que si j'ai réussi à devenir hokage, c'est uniquement grâce à vous. Vous êtes ceux qui m'ont soutenu, ceux qui m'ont aimé... Vous m'avez offert ce que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir, et vous m'avez poussé à devenir ce que je suis... Merci à vous Kakashi sensei, Iruka sensei, Yamato pour m'avoir tant appris et pour avoir supporté mes caprices de gamin. A vous, Tsunade, pour m'avoir soigné si souvent, à vous, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Ino, Lee, Tenten, nous avons eu beaucoup de missions ensemble et j'ai beaucoup ri et appris avec vous ! à toi Gaara, qui m'a compris et partagé ma douleur, à toi Shikamaru, pour avoir toujours tout anticipé et réussi à gérer la situation même dans les pires cas, à toi Sai, pour avoir été un camarade si respectable et honorable... A toi Sakura, pour m'avoir soutenu. On a eu des moments fous ensemble, et je dois avouer qu'au départ je voulais devenir fort pour te plaire... Et aujourd'hui, en tant qu'ami, je te souhaite vraiment du fond du cœur beaucoup d'amour auprès de Sasuke, tu le mérites plus que tout ! ... Et puis toi alors, Sasuke, mon ami, mon très cher ami, tu as été le déclic de ma vie. Tu as été celui qui m'a poussé à aller au delà de limites, au delà de mes retranchements. Tu es le premier à avoir compris ma douleur et à l'avoir partagée, tu m'as montré ma voie de ninja. J'ai toujours voulu tout faire comme toi, te ressembler. Tu étais mon rival et mon idole... et petit à petit, j'ai commencé à te considérer comme mon frère. Je n'ai tout simplement pas supporté l'idée de te perdre. Te revoir parmi nous aujourd'hui est la plus grande victoire de ma vie. Pour cela, je te remercie infiniment. Par contre si tu oses faire pleurer encore une fois Sakura, je ne retiendrai pas mes coups !

Tous se mirent à rire, puis Naruto termina:

- Et par dessus tout, celle que je veux le plus remercier, c'est toi... Hinata, la femme de ma vie. J'avoue avoir été un peu lourd à la détente, je n'avais pas compris combien tu m'aimais... Mais le jour où je l'ai compris, mon amour pour toi, qui a toujours existé mais que j'ai toujours nié, s'est soudainement enflammé. Et j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi... Je te remercie de m'avoir attendu, de m'avoir soutenue, de m'avoir aimée pour qui j'étais. Et merci, pour le cadeau du ciel que tu m'as offert aujourd'hui, notre fille Himawari ! Je t'aime Hinata !

Toute la foule applaudit les amoureux qui échangèrent un doux baiser. Puis Naruto conclut:

- Et je voudrais aussi remercier tous les autres que je n'ai pas cité, mais qui savent combien je les aime. Et surtout, je veux envoyer tout mon amour et mes prières à mes chers amis qui nous ont quitté... A Jiraya sensei, à Asuma sensei, à Itachi, à Neji... qui nous regardent d'en haut, et qui vivent éternellement dans nos cœurs..

Ils eurent tous un moment de silence, puis Naruto leva son verre:

- Mes amis, je remercie chacun d'entre vous, je vous aime tous tellement.. trinquons pour la paix ! Pour ce grand jour, et tous ceux à venir !

Tous levèrent leurs verres. Sasuke se leva tout d'un coup et prit la relève:

- Je voudrais aussi faire quelques confessions. Naruto, j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs, j'ai beaucoup erré, j'ai sombré dans les abysses de l'enfer... Et pourtant, tu as toujours été là, et avec ton sourire candide, ta volonté de fer... et tu m'as fait confiance. Tes espoirs et ta bonté m'ont touchés, et je te dois la vie Naruto... Tu as redonné le souffle à cette coquille vide que j'étais, et tu m'as donné une seconde chance. Tu m'as aussi permis de me rouvrir à ces sentiments que j'ai toujours rejeté, tu m'as permis d'aimer... (Il regarde Sakura). Et aujourd'hui je vis un bonheur que je n'aurai jamais cru possible, je suis entrain de réécrire l'histoire de mon clan. Aujourd'hui je vois une lumière se rallumer, et pour cela, je te remercie, Sakura, pour m'avoir montré ce qu'était l'amour... Je voudrais profiter de cette occasion pour me racheter auprès de toi... Sakura, je veux t'épouser.

Tout le monde se mit à siffle et à applaudir. Ino sentit son cœur se pincer mais je put s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire, sincère tout en applaudissant. Sakura quant à elle, ne s'y attendait pas du tout, elle rougit comme pas possible en bafouillant:

- Je... qu...quoi..Sa...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH

Tous se mirent à rire à cette annonce. Shikamaru se leva aussi:

- Et bien... mes amis, vu que c'est l'heure des confessions, j'en ai une à faire moi aussi. Temari et moi souhaitons nous marier et... le mariage au lieu dans deux mois.

_(Mot de l'auteure: Je vous conseille de finir la fanfic avec cette compilation de musiques watch?v=qs3KGCQfZdE )_

Tous se mirent à applaudir à l'exception d'Ino, qui vit autour d'elle son monde se briser. Elle se mit à trembler et ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Sai et Sakura furent les seuls à remarquer ces larmes. Tous félicitaient Shikamaru qui tenait sous son épaule sa fiancée. Tout s'était obscurcit autour de Ino, elle baissa le regard, se mordant la lèvre de toutes ses forces jusqu'à la faire saigner, comme si concentrer sur cette douleur pouvait lui faire oublier le déchirement que son cœur subissait. Elle se leva d'un coup, prétextant d'aller aux toilettes, et créa un kage bunshin qui partit rejoindre la foule pendant qu'elle errait seule dans la forêt d'à coté. Elle s'assit près d'un lac, pleurant, pleurant, pleurant... criant, sanglotant. Les autres s'amusaient, mangeaient... Pendant qu'elle mourait de l'intérieur. Quelques heures plus tard, dans le même endroit, ne cessant de pleurer, elle entendit une voix derrière elle:

- A quoi tu joues Ino?

Son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre...Cette voix... elle pouvait la reconnaitre parmi toutes le voix du monde. C'était Shikamaru. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Ce dernier fut choqué de voir ses yeux si rouges et gonflés. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton kage bunshin? Ino... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, je ne te reconnais plus...

Ino craqua :

- TOI Shikamaru ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive à TOI?!

- ...Je mène ma vie du mieux que je peux, voilà ce qui m'arrive.

- Qu'est ce qui a changé Shikamaru... qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre nous pour que tu changes à ce point avec moi ! Que t'ai-je fait?! Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu me fasses aussi mal?

- Ino je...

- JE T'AIME ! je T'AIME Shikamaru ! Ne le vois tu pas ? Je flétris chaque jour loin de toi, je n'arrive plus à rire, je n'arrive plus à aimer, je n'arrive plus à mener ma vie moi !

Shikamarue serra le poing:

- Ino... Tu... Tu dois m'oublier.

Ino se sentit foudroyée, Elle agrippa Shikamaru par le col de sa chemise:

- T'oublier? T'OUBLIER TU DIS? Tu crois que je suis comme toi moi? Tu crois que moi, j'oublie ceux que j'aime aussi facilement? Tu crois que moi je vais t'oublier comme TU m'as oublié? Rappelle toi Shikamaru ! Quand on était plus jeunes! Tu crois que je ne le sais pas? Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tout cet amour qui tu me témoignait ? Tu crois que j'ai oublié tous les moments de fous que nous avons partagé lors de nos missions? Notre enfance ensemble? Tu crois que c'est JUSTE un souvenir?

- Ino je... *il soupire* mais enfin, je ne t'ai jamais oublié...

- Alors pourquoi, POURQUOI VAS TU TE MARIER?!

- Ino, écoute moi, s'il te plait... Je... Je vais être honnête... Pendant toute mon enfance et mon adolescence, je refusais de l'admettre mais... Je t'ai vraiment aimé. Et je sais qu'on ne peut rien te cacher, je sais très bien que tu en étais consciente depuis le début. Et... C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai tourné la page...

- Si tu le savais fallait me le dire ! Fallait me l'avouer SHIKAMARU !

- Et après? Tu m'aurais rejeté comme tu as rejeté toutes les avances de tous les vieux jeunes hommes qui te courraient après ! Dois-je te rappeler que ta vie tournait autour de Sasuke?

- Mais Sasuke c'est du passé !

-...Toi aussi Ino, c'est du passé.

- ... !

Ino baissa la tête, le lâcha puis se remit à pleurer. Shikamaru ne sut où se placer. Ino termina:

- Shikamaru. J'étais une fille sotte, superficielle et egocentrique. Je n'ai jamais réellement aimé Sasuke. Je voulais l'avoir pour prouver aux autres filles de mon âge que j'étais supérieure à elles, que je pouvais gagner le cœur de Sasuke. Je voulais l'avoir à moi toute seule, pour nourrir mon orgueil et ma vanité, pour me prouver à moi même que j'étais capable de tout. Et puis, il y avait toi... Tu m'importunais au plus au point, parce que tu étais le seul à voir à travers moi. Tu étais le seul à avoir vu au delà de mon orgueil, à m'aimer, pour ce que j'étais au fond. Tu ne m'as jamais considérée comme la fille parfaite, cette fille parfaite qui n'était en fait qu'un voile que j'avais tissé de mes propres mains pour cacher mes imperfections, mes blessures, mes faiblesses. Tu es le seul dans ce monde à avoir osé pénétrer au delà de ce voile, et à m'avoir réellement aimé. Et je le savais, je le savais très bien. Mais je voulais continuer à jouer ce rôle de déesse dont on peut rêver mais jamais toucher. Ca m'amusait de te voir faire tous ces efforts pour qu'en suite je te casse tous tes espoirs. Et je m'en voulais chaque jour... Je m'en voulais en rentrant chez moi, et en réalisant combien j'étais sotte ! Puis je me disais que le lendemain, je serai honnête avec toi... Mais je ne l'ai jamais été. J'ai au contraire été cruelle et stupide. Mais je ne t'étais qu'une enfant qui se recherchait tu sais... Puis, j'ai grandi, j'ai commencé à murir et à réaliser mes erreurs, et c'est là que tu as commencé à me tourner le dos. Le jour où j'ai réalisé combien tu me manquais, combien je t'aimais, combien ma vie sans toi était... laide et obscure. Ce jour là, j'ai voulu faire le pas, et ce jour là, je t'ai vu avec Temari.

Shikamaru se mordit la lèvre. Il sentit les larmes lui monter et leva la tête vers le ciel en fermant les yeux. Ino termina:

- Je m'en suis voulue tellement, j'avais tellement honte de moi, mais quelque part au fond de mon cœur, je gardais une lueur d'espoir... qu'un jour, tu viennes et que tu me dises que je suis celle qui tu as toujours aimé, que tu aimes encore, et que tu veux finir ta vie avec moi...

- ...

- Je ne sais plus ce que je fais, Shikamaru... Je suis noyée dans l'alcool depuis des années, je n'arrive plus à aimer, je n'arrive plus à sourire, je n'arrive plus à vivre ! Rends moi ma vie Shikamaru ! RENDS LA MOI !

Shikamaru soupira et serra entre ses bras Ino:

- Merci Ino... pour tout ce que tu m'as donné. L'amour que j'ai porté à ton égard m'a permis de grandir, et de devenir fort.. Car je voulais t'atteindre, d'une certaine manière. Je voulais te prouver que j'étais digne de ton amour, moi aussi... Mais j'avais l'impression que tous mes efforts te laissaient insensibles, et j'avais mal. J'ai alors commencé à prendre mes distances, à t'éviter, en espérant te chasser de mes pensées... Puis Temari, avec qui je m'étais beaucoup rapproché lors de certaines missions m'a avoué son amour. Et là, je me suis alors dit "Allez Shikamaru, vis, oublie Ino, déchire cette page de ton passé", et j'ai entamé une relation avec elle.. Je l'ai beaucoup fait souffrir tu sais? Quand je l'embrassais, c'était toi que j'imaginais. Quand je dormais entre ses bras, c'est de toi dont je rêvais... Je m'en voulais tellement car elle est si... douce... Et elle m'aime tellement. Un jour je lui ai tout avoué, je ne voulais plus porter ce fardeau... mais elle m'a malgré tout aimé, et m'a pardonné. Puis les années se sont écroulées, dont 3 que j'ai passé dans son village en tant qu'ambassadeur.

Ino leva la tête et vit quelques larmes couler le long des joues de Shikamaru. Elle murmura:

- Et aujourd'hui...?

Shikamaru resta silencieux, serra le poing puis soupira:

- J'ai tourné la page Ino

- Peut être que ce n'est pas trop tard...

- ...Ino, je suis désolé. Mais je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. J'ai pris cette décision de mon plein gré et je l'assume. Je t'ai tellement aimé Ino, je t'ai tellement chérie, et aujourd'hui je... (il serra son poing encore plus, fermant les yeux)... Ecoute Ino, le passé reste dans le passé. Nous n'avons pas fait les bons choix aux bons moments, mais une fois qu'une décision est prise, il faut l'assumer.

- Shikamaru je...

- Temari est enceinte Ino ! Et pour elle, pour l'enfant qui va naitre, je sacrifie notre histoire, qui n'a jamais réellement commencé...

- ... !

- Pardonne moi Ino... Pardonne moi.

Ino avait les yeux écarquillés, les larmes coulant, silencieusement...

- Ino... cette magnifique enfance que nous avons partagé ensemble, je ne l'oublierai jamais. Tu as marqué ma vie, tu as été mon plus grand amour, mais la roue tourne, et le temps passe... Aujourd'hui je suis au seuil du mariage. Temari a toujours été à mes cotés, dans le meilleur et dans le pire...

- Est ce que tu l'aimes...?

- ...

- Est ce que tu l'aimes Shikamaru?

Shikamaru rouvrit les yeux, desserra son poing puis répondit fermement:

- Oui Ino. Je l'aime.

Ino baissa la tête et sourit tristement:

- Merci... d'avoir été honnête avec moi.

Shikamaru soupira puis embrassa le front d'Ino:

- Ino, j'ai une demande à te faire... Pour notre amitié, pour notre amour, je t'en prie...

- ...?

- Oublie moi... Et sois heureuse.

Ino ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle serra lentement Shikamaru entre ses bras:

- Je te le promets... Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sourit tristement, en caressant les cheveux de celle qui fut son plus grand amour. Mais ainsi est faite la vie, il y a des enchantés et des adieux, et il faut apprendre à accepter les deux pour survivre.

Et ainsi deux mois s'écroulèrent. Pendant ces mois là, Ino s'était excusée auprès de Sai, qui, à sa grande surprise lui avait proposé de l'épouser. Ino avait beaucoup hésité avant d'accepter, car oui, elle aussi allait être heureuse, elle le _lui_ avait promis. Puis vint le jour du mariage de Shikamaru et Temari. La cérémonie fut grandiose car elle scellait l'union d'une femme de Suna à un homme de Konoha, et pas n'importe lesquels. Ce jour là, Ino était comme apaisée d'un poids. Elle était très triste, mais elle souriait, elle souriait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle profitait... Lors d'une danse de couples, Shikamaru, après avoir dansé toute la soirée avec sa femme, a gardé la dernière danse pour son amour d'enfance Ino.

Et c'est ainsi que la musique commença et que Shikamaru prit la main de Ino. Cette main qu'il avait serré si souvent il y a des années de cela, cette main qui l'avait toujours sauvé... cette main qui était ornée par une magnifique bague en diamant, et qui dans quelques mois, appartiendra à un autre homme. Pendant qu'elle s'élançait et qu'il la retenait, qu'ils allaient et venaient, plongés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se remémoraient tous les souvenirs de leur enfance jusqu'à ce jour. Yeux dans les yeux, main dans la main, souriants, comme libérés. Ils s'étaient aimés, s'étaient chéris, avaient partagé des rires, des pleurs, des disputes... Les années se sont écroulées, et ces enfants là, unis par un lien qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement compris ont vieillis. Le vieux flemmard jadis désorienté mais à l'intelligence dépassant l'entendement est devenu un grand ninja de Konoha. Responsable du département de recherches, stratégiste en chef, conseiller du 7éme kage, ambassadeur de Konoha à Suna et l'un des plus puissants et respectables hommes du village. Quant à elle, ce petit bourgeon vivant d'amour et d'eau fraiche, à l'époque orgueilleuse et snob mais au cœur d'or, est devenu une des plus belles et plus élégantes femmes du village. Professeure à l'académie de Konoha, responsable du département pharmaceutique de Konoha et une kunoichi des plus fines et puissantes du village, admirée et imitée par toutes les petites filles. Ces deux êtres qui se sont aimés et que le destin a séparé ont grandi. En ce grand jour, ils enterraient à jamais cette histoire, qui n'a jamais réellement été concrétisée, dans une danse mêlée d'émotions, de sourires, de larmes... Une dernière danse.

La musique s'arrêta, et Shikamaru sourit, un sourire libérateur, sans pour autant lâcher la main d'Ino. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge, et il avait comme des étoiles dans les yeux... Ino lui rendit le sourire. Un sourire tremblant mais sincère, un sourire témoignant toute la grandeur de ces sentiments qu'elle avait si longtemps caché, et qui aujourd'hui seront enterrés à tout jamais. Shikamaru, toujours avec ce sourire, serra la main d'Ino pour la dernière fois, caressant du pousse ses doigts, s'arrêtant à la bague qu'elle portait à son annulaire. Il lui murmura:

- Merci Ino...

- Merci à toi... Shikamaru. Je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur auprès d'elle, tu le mérites vraiment ! Répondit Ino en souriant.

- Sois heureuse auprès de lui, toi aussi Ino...

- Je le serai Shikamaru, je le serai !

Shikamaru lui adressa un large sourire avant de lâcher sa main... à tout jamais. Il partit rejoindre sa femme. Ino le regardait s'éloigner lentement... comme apaisée, souriante... Elle sentit une main se pauser sur son épaule. En tournant la tête, elle vit que c'était Sai qui lui souriait. Elle posa sa main sur celle de son fiancé en lui rendant un plus large sourire.

- On va se servir au banquet? demanda Sai

- Je n'attends que ça ! Mais je me demande s'ils ont prévu des plats diététiques, je ne voudrais pas prendre du poids avant mon mariage !

Sai se mit à rire, et main dans la main, ils continuèrent à profiter de la soirée...

Quelques mois plus tard, Sakura donna naissance à sa première fille, Sarada Uchiwa, suivie de Temari qui engendra un fils à Shikamaru qu'ils appelèrent Shikadai Nara. Quant à Ino, son mariage avec Sai eut lieu quelques mois après celui de Shikamaru, et ils ne tardèrent pas à donner naissance à un fils appelé Inojin. Choji et Karui aussi se sont mariés et ont eu une fille appelée Chouchou. Hinata donna aussi naissance à un second enfant, un garçon qu'ils appelèrent Bolt, le portrait craché de son père. Et c'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle génération vit le jour. Les coulisses n'auront pas toujours été roses, la vie pas toujours aussi belle que souhaitée, mais ils vivaient heureux. En particulier cette femme blonde, dont le sourire n'a plus jamais quitté son visage. Surtout depuis la naissance de son fils qui lui avait offert le bonheur qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Elle avait tenu sa promesse, et était une femme heureuse.

FIN


End file.
